The present invention relates generally to web guides, D-rings and the like for supporting a portion of a seat belt webbing. Specifically, the present invention relates to a removable web guide assembly.
A typical seat belt or safety restraint system includes a retractor mounted to a vehicle seat or to a vehicle body part and a length of webbing extending therefrom, a buckle and tongue. In a three-point restraint system, a portion of the webbing extends through a web guide or D-ring (used interchangeably herein) typically located at or above the height of the occupant's shoulder and mounted to the vehicle typically at the: B-pillar or to the seat. The D-ring is most usually rotatably mounted, permanently affixed to the B-pillar by a fastener. Utility vehicles, such as vans are designed to permit the rear seats to be removed to enlarge the cargo storage area. To permit the unubstructed loading of cargo, in addition to removing the seat, it is desirable to also remove the safety restraint system from the vehicle to ease loading in the cargo area. In those vehicles where the web guide is permanently attached to the vehicle, it is difficult and undesirable to remove it from the vehicle. Further, during the assembly of the vehicle, the requirement to permanently mount the web guide adds to the assembly and labor cost. The time for assembly and related cost can be reduced by incorporating the concept of a removable web guide which permits the final installation of the seat belt system in a more timely and cost effective manner.
Accordingly, the invention comprises: a web guide, adapted to be secured to and removed from a post, the post of the type having a narrow part and a larger head, where a surface of the head or post is spaced from a cooperating support surface. The web guide comprises: a support frame having a first end and a second end, the first end includes an opening having a wide portion having a diameter larger than the head of the post and a small diameter portion having a diameter smaller than the head but larger than the narrow part of the post. The thickness of the frame, and a lower cover, is not greater than the spacing(s) between the post surface and the support surface. The second end includes a slit for receipt of seat belt webbing and a pivoted, lever located on the frame, having a blocking end positioned on one side of a fulcrum. The tip of the blocking end, extends into the larger diameter portion of the opening so that it can be moved by the head of the post. The lever is movable from: (a) a first portion in blocking engagement with a side of the head, when the head is positioned about the narrow diameter portion, for prohibiting movement of the frame to move the head toward the wide diameter portion, and (b) to an elevated positioned away from the head whereby the frame can be moved to position the head within the wide diameter portion and the frame removed therefrom. The lever includes a second side extending oppositely from the fulcrum including a release button thereon for lowering and raising the second side causing the raising and lowering of the blocking end.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a removable web guide or D-ring that is easily and quickly disconnected from a post.
Many other objects and purposes of the invention will be clear from the following detailed description of the drawings.